The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the ‘Black Globe’ grapevine, and, more particularly, to a grapevine which produces large, high quality, dark blue to nearly black fruit, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment in approximately early to mid-September near Delano in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
The grapevine of the subject invention was discovered by the inventor as the result of a breeding program carried out under his direction in 1989 in Delano, Calif. by cross pollination between the ‘Red Globe’ grapevine and the ‘Fantasy’ grapevine. The instant grapevine was first asexually reproduced in 1993 in Delano, Calif. under the direction of the inventor by grafting budwood of the new variety onto three-year-old ‘Salt Creek’ grapevine rootstock. The observations and measurements hereof were made during the 1994 growing season, at the same location near Delano in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and in successive growing seasons thereafter. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.